Armin
by Nodoka997
Summary: Il y avait tellement de façons de le tuer - c'était tellement facile. Et pourtant... Rating T parce que c'est Shingeki, léger Annie/Armin. NEW : Transformé en recueil d'OS avec couple plus ou moins explicite !
1. Armin

Et bah, encore une fanfic avec Armin... C'est pas de ma faute, je l'aime trop XD

Donc voilà, rien de bien spécial à dire, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser une pitite review ^^

Ah si ! Si tu passes par là, **vava**, je t'envoie une petite pensée chaleureuse ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur "Cauchemars", d'ailleurs ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Transformée en titan, Annie souleva la capuche du cavalier tombé à terre. En voyant la tête blonde d'Armin, elle se sentit un instant déstabilisée avant de se reprendre.<p>

C'était sa chance. Probablement sa seule chance.

**.**

_** - Dis, Annie...**_

_La concernée ne daigna pas regarder celui qui l'appelait et répondit avec une mauvaise foi évidente :_

_** - Quoi ?**_

_** - Pourquoi tu as volontairement baissé ton niveau pendant l'entraînement noté de la tridimensionnalité ?**_

_Annie tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, alarmée. Comment s'en était-il rendu compte ?! Ignorant le trouble de sa camarade, la tête levée vers le ciel, Armin reprit :_

_** - C'est plutôt intriguant, tu sais. Si j'étais méfiant, j'en conclurai que c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à cacher.**_

_Annie répliqua un peu trop rapidement :_

_** - J'étais juste fatiguée.**_

_Armin ferma les yeux, renversant complètement la tête en arrière pour laisser le soleil caresser son visage._

_** - Fatiguée, hein...** marmonna Armin, pensif._

_Ce fut la première fois que Annie réalisa à quel point Armin était dangereux. _

**.**

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, la respiration haletante et des tremblements incontrôlables agitant son corps par soubresauts, Armin voyait déjà sa dernière heure venue.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

**.**

_** - Tu sais, Annie, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais semblant.**_

_** - Semblant de quoi ?**_

_Le ton était sec, le regard était irrité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore, à lui faire la conversation de nouveau, alors qu'elle le rembarrait toujours ?_

_** - Semblant de ne pas apprécier les autres.**_

_Annie ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Armin._

_** - Tu as toujours un regard plus doux, quand tu les regardes, **poursuivit-il.** Alors pourquoi tu fais semblant ?**_

_Annie tourna les talons et le garçon ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Arrivée au dortoir, elle se surprit à avoir les poings serrés. _

_Ce fut la première fois que Annie réalisa à quel point Armin était déroutant._

**.**

Il y avait tellement de façons d'en finir.

Il était tellement impuissant face à la forme de titan d'Annie.

**.**

_Les cours théoriques étaient tellement ennuyeux..._

_** - Hé, **chuchota Thomas à l'oreille d'Armin, **à ton avis, c'est quoi la réponse ?**_

_Annie haussa un sourcil, méprisante ; cet abruti était incapable de réfléchir ou quoi ? Et il pensait vraiment que Armin allait lui répondre alors que c'était évidemment pour se faire bien voir ?_

_** - Hé bien...** chuchota Armin sur le même ton. **Je pense que c'est le deuxième choix parmi les cinq proposés. En sachant que deux titans de la zone A sont des déviants, il apparaît plutôt logique de mettre des recrues compétentes à l'avant-garde et à l'arrière garde. Ainsi, même si les côtés sont plus exposés, le risque de croiser un titan est très faible.**_

_Aussitôt, Thomas leva la main et donna cette réponse au professeur. Annie soupira, blasée. C'était évident que Thomas allait se servir d'Armin pour ses propres intérêts. Cet abruti parlait beaucoup trop de ses réflexions, aussi ; on était sensé les garder pour soi !_

_La jeune femme surprit le regard blessé qu'adressa le blond à son voisin et posa son menton sur sa main, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage._

_Ce fut la première fois que Annie réalisa à quel point Armin était naïf._

**.**

Elle pouvait le broyer dans sa main. L'écraser sous son pied. Lui briser la nuque avec seulement deux doigts. Lui arracher la tête.

**.**

_Annie lança un regard peu concerné vers Eren et Mikasa qui discutaient non loin, mais fronça les sourcils en les voyant s'interrompre brusquement et se précipiter vers Armin._

_Celui-ci avait la tête prise en étau entre ses deux mains crispées, une expression hantée peinte sur le visage._

_** - Pierre m'a tendu la main... et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'attraper...** gémit-il sous l'expression inquiète de ses deux amis._

_Annie avait entendu parler de cet incident. Un idiot – Pierre – se l'était trop joué et était allé au-delà des limites du terrain d'entraînement alors que son équipement était instable ; il l'avait ajusté trop rapidement. Armin s'était empressé de se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui dire de revenir... et la ceinture de Pierre l'avait lâché en plein vol. Incapable de se remettre seul d'aplomb, il avait tendu une main désespérée à Armin. Mais celui-ci était trop loin, et son bras tendu n'avait rencontré que du vide._

_Pierre était rentré chez lui paraplégique._

_Armin n'avait rien pu faire – il n'aurait même pas dû s'envoler après son camarade. C'était entièrement de la faute de l'autre abruti, de ne pas respecter cette règle pourtant basique mais surtout primordiale. _

_Et maintenant, le jeune homme transpirait la culpabilité par toutes les pores de sa peau._

_Ce fut la première fois que Annie réalisa à quel point Armin était fragile._

**.**

Le tuer était tellement facile.

Le tuer était nécessaire.

Annie était certaine que Armin avait déjà compris qu'elle n'était pas un titan déviant, et le laisser en vie signifiait le laisser partager tout ce qu'il savait.

**.**

_Bon sang, un monde fou avait vu Eren sortir de ce corps de titan. Reiner gardait difficilement son calme et menaçait de les trahir avec si peu de discrétion, et elle-même voyait les ennuis se profiler à l'horizon avec une certaine appréhension. _

_Dès qu'ils trouveraient une excuse pour en savoir plus – le coup de canon était une raison bien suffisante – ils se précipiteraient vers la source de leur affolement de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler._

_** - Je suis un soldat qui a juré d'offrir son cœur pour la renaissance de l'Humanité ! S'il faut perdre ma vie pour suivre ma conviction, alors avec plaisir ! Si les soldats survivants s'associent à sa forme de titan, il n'est pas impossible de reconquérir cette ville ! Je souhaite la gloire de l'Humanité ! Alors, pendant le peu de temps que j'ai avant de mourir, je vous explique que sa tactique en vaut la peine !**_

_Soufflée, ébahie, stupéfaite, Annie ne put qu'observer le faible Armin se dresser seul face à une armée pour protéger Eren._

_Ce fut la première fois que Annie réalisa à quel point Armin était courageux._

**.**

Quelque chose la retenait. Un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, un sentiment qui la faisait hésiter. Un sentiment qui l'empêcha de le broyer dans sa main, l'écraser sous son pied, lui briser la nuque ou lui arracher la tête.

Elle savait ce qu'était Armin – il était dangereux, déroutant, naïf, fragile et courageux. Mais il n'était pas que ça. Il était ces qualificatifs et leurs contraires ; il était tant de choses et à la fois si peu. Armin, c'était un paradoxe à lui tout seul – Armin, finalement, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de le regarder un peu plus que les autres.

Annie tourna les talons et partit – et s'enfuit.

Elle savait que Armin était déjà en train de réfléchir alors qu'il était encore si près d'elle – alors qu'il était de plus en plus loin d'elle. Elle savait la question que le futur stratège se posait. La même tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « Pourquoi ? »

À cet instant fatidique, elle avait été incapable de le tuer.

C'était ce qui avait causé sa perte.


	2. Doute

Voilà, en écrivant un autre léger Annie/Armin, je me suis dit : "Pourquoi ne pas faire un recueil ?"  
>C'est donc ce que j'ai fait ^^<p>

A partir de maintenant, vous aurez droit à différents OS avec le couple plus ou moins sous-entendu, et un rythme de publication totalement aléatoire puisque dès qu'il s'agit d'eux c'est écrit sur un coup de tête.

Vos avis m'intéresse, bons ou mauvais !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Annie était une femme forte. En fait, Armin ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à réaliser que Annie ne pouvait pas être aussi forte – une telle force, une telle détermination, c'était humainement impossible. Tout le monde finit par craquer, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Mais Annie étant Annie, alors qu'un total hasard avait amené Armin à percer cette carapace que la jeune fille gardait constamment contre son cœur, elle n'avait pas craqué comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas crié, pas pleuré.

Elle avait tout simplement _douté_.

Alors qu'Armin, pressentant il-ne-savait-quoi, l'avait forcée d'un geste un peu trop brusque à le regarder, il l'avait vu. Ce doute.

Il avait reculé, sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais Annie ne lui avait parue aussi fragile, et il y avait un espèce de je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'avait profondément mis mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas censé la voir ainsi.

Ce visage rongé par les doutes, ces yeux indécis, cette bouche tremblante, _ce ne pouvait être_. Et pourtant.

Alors, lorsque Annie avait détourné la tête, lorsqu'elle s'était apprêtée à partir, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser faire. Il l'avait retenue, d'une main sur la sienne, et elle s'était figée, dans l'attente. C'était un moment hors du temps, les doigts d'Armin entrelacés dans les siens curieusement vacillants, et alors, il n'avait su que faire, que dire.

Le temps était impitoyable.

Il avait repris son cours, le doute était passé, Annie avait de nouveau paru froide et distante.

Elle était partie, et il n'avait su que faire.

Il avait parlé, alors qu'elle était déjà loin, mais c'était trop tard. _« Annie... »_ Cette voix, remplie de douceur et d'un peu d'incompréhension, avait résonné trop tard.

Et aujourd'hui encore, lorsque Armin songe à tout ça, il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Ses poings sont crispés, ses yeux tristes – parce que lui seul sait.

S'il avait dit quelque chose à ce moment-là, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

Armin ne sait pas, et ça le ronge de ne pas savoir. Ça le ronge de regretter. Ça le ronge de se souvenir.

Des deux, il se demandait vraiment lequel avait été le plus stupide. Et ça aussi, ça le ronge.

_Tu me ronges, Annie._

Comme un poison.

Comme un regret.

Annie était Annie. Armin était Armin. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre place pour Annie et Armin.

Et pourtant... _Tu me ronges._

Regret, souvenirs, cauchemars.

Et une promesse, faite lors d'un instant de doute, pour se donner du courage.

_Je t'attendrais._

Il l'attendra.

Et alors, peut-être qu'il y aurait la place pour Annie et Armin.

Mais il ne sait pas. Il ne saura peut-être jamais.


End file.
